elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legate Rikke (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Legate Rikke is the Chief Lieutenant of the Imperial Legion under General Tullius. Rikke is a Nord, and believes strongly that Skyrim should be part of the Empire. Religious views Rikke is guarded about her religious views. When asked, she brushes off the question. If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion during the Civil War, she says, "Talos guide you," revealing her religious beliefs despite being part of the Legion. She also whispers "Talos be with you" to Ulfric Stormcloak after he is killed, only for General Tullius to react with alarm. Additionally, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke exclaims "For Talos!" during the battle with her. And in the final scene of Battle for Solitude, where the Dragonborn, along with Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak, kills both Tullius and Rikke, she will say before fighting "Talos preserve us." Interactions When asked about what she thinks of the Thalmor, she will also brush off the question, hinting that she doesn't respect them. Civil War Imperials If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, Rikke acts as commanding officer in the camps, and assigns the Dragonborn to recapture several of the major holds. She, along with General Tullius, is present at the Imperial attack on Windhelm, and assists the Dragonborn in the final battle with Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist. She is also present with Imperial Soldiers during the search for the Jagged Crown. Stormcloaks If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks, Rikke is killed while defending Tullius during the Civil War. Later, she can be encountered in Sovngarde, where she laments that the Legion wished to protect Skyrim, but only succeeded in killing men and women from both sides who are now being devoured by Alduin, she also laments that this has made her unable to find the way to Shor's Hall. Her coffin can also be found in the Solitude Catacombs, along with General Tullius'. Conversations Quest-related dialogue Battle for Solitude In Castle Dour, Rikke will make her last stand with Tullius against Ulfric and the Stormcloak rebellion. She will attempt to make Ulfric stop, but to no avail: Ulfric: "Secure the door." Galmar: "Already done." Rikke: "Ulfric. Stop." Ulfric: "Stop what? Taking Skyrim back from those who'd leave her to rot?" Rikke. "You're wrong. Ulfric. We need the Empire. Without it Skyrim will assuredly fall to the Dominion." Galmar: "You were there with us. You saw it. The day the Empire signed that damn treaty was the day the Empire died." Ulfric: "The Empire is weak, obsolete. Look at how far we've come and with so little. When we're done rooting out Imperial influence here at home, then we will take our war to the Aldmeri Dominion." Rikke: "You're a damn fool." Galmar: "Stand aside woman. We've come for the General." Rikke: "He has given up. But I have not." Ulfric: "Rikke. Go. You're free to leave." Rikke: "I'm also free to stay and fight for what I believe in." Ulfric: "You're also free to die for it." Rikke: "This is what you wanted? Shield brothers and sisters killing each other? Families torn apart? This is the Skyrim you want?!" Galmar: "Damnit woman, stand aside." Rikke: "That's not the Skyrim I want to live in." Ulfric: "Rikke. You don't have to do this." Rikke: "You've left me no choice... Talos preserve us." If spoken to during this conversation, she will not back down; Rikke does not fear death, and would rather die fighting for what she believes in rather than surrender. After speaking her final words, Rikke will unsheathe her sword and attack Ulfric: "Dragonborn... Perhaps this is the fate of Skyrim after all. To be destroyed from the inside." We'll kill you if we must. "A true Nord never fears death. It's the how and why of it that one needs to consider." Rikke, leave. They'll kill you. "If that must be, then it will. And why should I be any different? '['sic]'' What's one more?"'' Battle for Windhelm After killing Ulfric and Galmar Stone-Fist in the Palace of the Kings, the Dragonborn will follow Tullius and Legate Rikke outside to the courtyard. The Imperial Legionnaires will be waiting outside, and Tullius will make the following speech: Rikke: "Attention! General Tullius has an announcement!" Tullius: "The rebellion is over! Ulfric Stormcloak is dead!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) Tullius: "His head will be sent to Cyrodil where it will adorn the walls of the Imperial City! Let this day be a final warning to those who still call themselves Stormcloaks! We are turning the city over to Brunwulf Free-Winter!, an honorable and faithful man! Many of you will be staying in Windhelm to aid the Jarl in restoring order and stamping out any embers of rebellion that may still smolder here! In appreciation for your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation for the widows of your fallen comrades!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) Tullius: "I am proud of all of you! All hail the Emperor! All hail his legionaires!" Imperial Soldiers: (Cheer) After his speech, Tullius will speak to Rikke and the Dragonborn: Tullius: "I hate giving speeches." Rikke: "It wasn't so bad." Tullius: "I hope we haven't just created a martyr." Rikke: "There's bound to be resistance. There are still Stormcloak camps, tucked away in the hills. They'll no doubt strike wherever and whenever they can. But, without Ulfric to inflame their passions, they'll settle down and return to their homes eventually." Tullius: "I pray you're right, Legate. In the meantime, we'll continue to root them out and put them to the sword. Come Rikke, there's still much to be done." At this point Rikke and Tullius will leave. Unused dialogue In an unused quest in which Riften is taken by the Imperial Legion, Maven, Laila, and would have had the following exchange:Creation Kit Maven: "I think I'll like living here." Laila: "So enters Maven Black-Briar, the glint of Imperial coin in her eyes. So tell me, what's the price for a woman's integrity these days?" Maven: "You never were able to see the forest for the trees, were you?" Laila: "We Nords were proud warriors once. And we still could be. Evidenced by the men and women who fought and died bravely today. You could see that if you had any faith left in that black heart of yours. But no, you're content to snatch scraps falling off the Emperor's table. Fine. Take my home. Take my city. May it burn down around you." Maven: "A bit melodramatic, even for you Laila. Pack your things and go." Laila: "One day when you can see past your own interests, you will come to see that we were right. And this... This is all wrong." Rikke: "If you ladies are finished bickering, there's much to be done. Jarl Black-Briar put your government together. Do it now, or there will be rioting in the streets. We must move quickly to prevent further violence." Maven: "Jarl Black-Briar. I must admit, I do like the sound of that. And don't worry about any rioting, Legate. I have it under control. We will soon begin publicly executing captured men. That should send a clear message to the people." Laila: "Yes, but not likely the one you intend." Maven: "Oh? I don't expect anyone to miss my meaning. Come, Legate. There's much to do." Quotes |} Gallery Rikke Civil War.png|A helmetless Rikke refuses to submit to Ulfric. Rikke leaning over the map.jpg|Legate Rikke leans over a table rikke viewing an imperialwar map.jpg|Legate Rikke viewing a war map Trivia *Rikke's relationship to Tullius is comparable to that of a Housecarl. *Legate Rikke is voiced by Claudia Christian, who also voices Aela the Huntress, as well as another Imperial Legate, Brina Merilis of Dawnstar. *During the quest Dragonslayer, Legate Rikke may assist the Dragonborn with fighting Alduin if she happens to wander close to the site of the battle. Note that this can happen only if Dragonborn has joined the Stormcloaks, and finished with the Civil War questline. *While all Imperial soldiers come equipped with an Imperial Sword and Imperial Shield, Legate Rikke uses a Steel Sword and Steel Shield of her own. *Hadvar thinks that Rikke is sympathetic to the Stormcloaks. Evidence for this is witnessed when she says, "Talos be with you." after the death of Ulfric Stormcloak. Despite this, however, Rikke remains a loyal legionnaire and doesn't hesitate to slay rebels whenever she encounters one. *Rikke's hair will change to a ponytail during the Battle for Whiterun. *After the Battle for Windhelm, she will sometimes state "Ulfric... what have you done my old friend," indicating that at one point she and Ulfric were friends. They could have served together during the Great War, when Ulfric was a part of the Legion. Appearances * de:Legat Rikke es:Legada Rikke ru:Легат Рикке pl:Rikke Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers